


Got Drunk on You

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drunk boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Eric and Dele are drunk and in loveBased on the prompt: Types of Kisses: “Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.”





	Got Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes!! Hope you enjoy this little fic!!! Any comments or kudos keep my inspired to keep writing and really mean the whole world to me ❤️❤️❤️

“Dele” 

The word felt weird in his mouth, the vowels all jumbled up around the L’s 

“Dele, Dele, Dele” Eric rambled out, his hands came up to catch the others face in his hands, thumbs pressed gently against his cheeks to feel them tightened up into a smile. 

“What, What, What” Dele’s voice was a soft mumble, and Eric felt the words buzz against his skin, to the left of his lips, and oh, Dele was right there. 

Eric sighed happily and wrapped one arm around Dele’s waist, squeezed him closer and turned his head to the right to try and catch Dele’s mouth. “Mmm” Eric let out in dissatisfaction when he was just met with the skin of Dele’s chin.

“Wha Eric” Dele slurred out, one of his hands reached up to scratch through Eric’s hair, the movement lazy, making Eric melt into him. 

“What?” Eric asked back, frowning as he tried to find Dele’s hips, why wasn’t the boy in his lap already, he was right there, but he still wasn’t as close as Eric wanted 

“You asked me! You said my name” Dele whined, and Eric laughed brightly at the sound of Dele’s voice, all whiny. “You’re funny” Eric whispered, beamed when he finally managed to grasp Dele’s hips and pull him into his lap. 

“You’re drunk” Dele whispered back to him and Eric shook his head, wrapped both arms around Dele to hold him securely before he let himself fall back and splay out on the floor, Dele sat over his lap. 

“Mmm. Del you are also drunk. So” Eric realised he had his eyes closed and blinked them open, past the feeling of heaviness to look up at Dele. He was so pretty. 

“So” Dele repeated back with a scrunch of his nose, eyes squinty with his smile, a bit bloodshot even. 

“So” Eric breathed out and moved his hands to Dele sides, pushed at his white T-shirt that was already rucked up around his hips from them messing around earlier. And proper messing around, in all truth, wrestling each other between heavy laughter. 

It had stemmed from Eric tickling Dele and had gone downhill from there. The almost empty bottle of whisky shared between them hadn’t helped either, both lads in a loose and carefree mood, indulging each other’s silliness. 

Dele shuffled from where he was sat on top of Eric, pressed his hands on his chest as he moved to sit more comfortably. Eric groaned and pinched Dele’s skin on his hip.

“Bully” Dele pouted, slapped a hand hard against Eric’s chest who laughed and caught Dele’s wrist in his free hand, bought it up to his mouth to press a kiss over his pulse. 

“I’m the bully” Eric agreed with a hazy nod, vision spinning a bit as smirked Dele’s wrist over his lips again, the skin so warm and smooth on his mouth. 

“Even though you try and rough me up constantly” Eric added, a smirk on his lips as he watched Dele roll his eyes. 

“Rough you up?” Dele asked, and leant down so that he was suddenly all up over Eric, chests pressed together, faces close with their eyes locked. 

“Yeah, always hitting me, jumping on me, biting me” Eric listed off, arms heavy as he reached up to wrap them around the low of Dele’s waist, wrapped tight in a bear hug. 

“Slapping me, pinching me, tryna wrestle me” Eric continued to list off, body so hot he could feel his T-shirt sticking to him. 

To be fair, with the drinking, combined with the play fighting, combined with the fact that they were currently on the living room floor by the fireplace, it made sense, he could feel his own body heat radiating off him. 

“You just have that face where you look like you’re always lookin’ for a fight’ Dele muttered back, his nose now pressed to Eric’s cheek as he spoke. 

Eric huffed and closed his eyes for a moment before he gathered the strength to sit them up, Dele letting out a squeak and gripped tighter to Eric.

“Stooop, already all spinny” Dele whined to him, turned his head and leant in to bite at Eric’s earlobe before he dropped his head so that his forehead was resting on his shoulder. 

With a heavy sigh Eric moved to tuck his hands under the back of Dele’s shirt, the skin so hot under his touch. “Said the boy who spent the past hour tryna pin me” Eric grumbled, laughed when Dele pulled back abruptly to look at him from where he was sat comfortably in his lap. 

“You wish I was tryna pin you” Dele mumbled back, one eyebrow raised in the way that made his face look more cutting, cheekbones somehow sharper, but it only ever made Eric want to kiss him more than ever. 

Deles’s words washed over Eric, floated off somewhere to the left of his head as he gazed up at Dele. The world was muted around him, soft dull sounds and blurs of colour as he focused on Dele. 

It wasn’t hard to, to focus on Dele- he was the sun in any room, radiant and full of light and warmth and Eric sometimes wondered how he ever managed to look away. 

But this Dele was maybe his absolute favourite, his Dele, at home, comfortable Dele. His hair was free of any product, his tight curls a little softer, a few tugged out of place and messy. 

The light amount of facial hair he’d been keeping recently was a bit scruffier than usual, dark and made the deep rose pink of his lips stand out even more. He was in a loose white t-shirt, one that was far less fitted than he usually wore in public, had a stain from where one of Eric’s nieces had spilt nail polish on it when they were babysitting one night. Even his sweat shorts were looser than usual, shorter too, an old pair that he had from when he was a teen even, faded and soft from how often they’ve been worn and washed. 

His eyes were tired but so full of happiness, warm as he looked back at Eric. The sharp lines of his cheekbones, the smoothness of his skin, the small cut out of his brow- it all knocked Eric the fuck out. How he’d managed to have someone so perfectly handsome be the love of his life, his best friend, he had no idea. 

“Earth to Dier” Dele’s lips were pressed hard to Eric’s ear now and Eric swayed with it, the voice startlingly loud. He smelt like their bedsheets and Eric and the sticky sweetness and bite of their mixed drinks, and Eric has never been so in love. 

“Hi” Eric whispered back, and casually slung an arm around Dele’s neck, smiled at him dopily before he pressed his lips wet and messy over Dele’s moving ones, ignored the words falling from his mouth to chase the taste of his tongue instead. 

He felt Dele’s sigh against his lips before he licked into his mouth with his tongue, wrapped Dele up tighter in his lap, forearms pressing tightly into the low of his back to keep them close. He could feel Dele’s knees pressed into his sides, where Dele’s hands were pressed flat to the front of Eric’s chest, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, tugging on the plaid patterned fabric that was velvet soft under his fingers. 

Eric’s head was spinning with it, the drinks, but mainly Dele if he was honest, gripping Dele right to him as he kisses him breathless. He had to lean back as Dele pressed down harder to kiss him, his hands sliding up the front of his open shirt to scratch his nails at the sides of Eric’s neck.

The kiss was sloppy and wet and a bit messy with the alcohol in their system, but also so good it didn’t matter. Eric kissed him till his jaw was aching with it, till his lungs were smarting for air and his he felt so hot with it he might just melt into the floor. 

“Wow” Dele gasped under his breath after he pulled back, laughed and ducked in to press his head to Eric’s chest. His hand slid to tuck itself back under the material of Eric’s shirt, pet there in a way that made goosebumps break out on Eric’s skin.

“I- think I had to much to, y’know, sorry” Dele trailed off and Eric shook his head, moved a hand to collect Dele’s cheek in his hand, pulled him back from his chest before he leant down to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Just wanna kiss you till I fall asleep” Eric admitted truthfully, his hand slid to the back of Dele’s head to cradle it, kissed him again in a tiny peck. “So pretty just wanna kiss you” Eric admitted and took delight in the pretty red that bloomed on Dele’s cheeks. 

“Smooth talker” Dele muttered but was already leaning up for another kiss, lips sliding together wetly. Eric’s mind thundered and he let himself slip into the sweet kiss, the world bending and blurring behind his eyelids, swaying a bit with intoxication as he held Dele close. 

And that is how they fall asleep, Dele curled up tightly in Eric’s lap, a hand fisted loose in the collar of Eric’s shirt, head rested in the curve of his neck. Eric is slumped back against one of the armchairs, an arm around Dele’s waist and the other on his thigh. 

His neck is slumped at an awful position that will cause an ache, the pair both wake up to a nasty hangover, but their lips are both still rosey and plump with kisses they shared until they couldn’t, so it’s worth it


End file.
